


Isolation

by cryingjpeg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, im self insert trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingjpeg/pseuds/cryingjpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of the Elrics finally breaks down after so much stress in just a few days and Alphonse helps her through the night and comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO this is probably super lame, but i was really proud at how i wrote this last night. I decided to write this to help myself feel a little bit better after a breakdown and i also love inserting myself w cool charas but y'know
> 
> critique is welcome!

She silently through the small hotel room, tip-toeing around scattered papers and books on the hard wood floor. She glanced behind her to make sure the other figure in the room remained asleep in the small bed next to hers. When she could tell that he was still asleep, she turned back and continued to the bathroom, sniveling and wiping tears from her eyes. 

With a soft click, she gently shut the door and switched the light on, and sat miserably on the cold bathroom floor. She let her tears fall more freely and kept a hand over her mouth to silence her hiccups and whines to an extent. Her heart physically ached from loneliness and guilt. She shouldn't have joined them. She should have just died while she tried to save one of her dearest friends. It was all her fault. One of her hands gripped desperately onto her chest, a futile attempt to make the dull ache subside.

During this, she had forgotten that another friend of hers, was still awake. Being unable to sleep and hearing whines and sobs from the bathroom caused him concern. As quietly as he could with his body, he moved to the lit bathroom, gently knocking on the wood door.

"Reagann, is everything okay?" Although his voice was distant and metallic, he still sounded human and worried.

The blonde girl on the other side of the door sniffed and mentally scolded herself for thinking that she could go unnoticed by him under his circumstances.

"Yeah, Alphonse.....I'm okay.." Her voice shook and she felt like crying more. Why did he care? She's not even supposed to be here and she causes so much trouble.

Why can't he just let her suffer in peace.

"You don't sound okay. Do you wanna come out of the bathroom? We can talk about it if you want..." Alphonse waited patiently, he knew this journey wasn't easy for her. He had caught her shedding a tear or two when his brother was asleep on train rides.

There was a long silence. Reagann knew she wanted to at least tell Alphonse her troubles and help herself cope, but she also knew she didn't deserve the help and kindness. Finally, she opened the door to a tall metallic figure, a stark contrast to his young voice.

"Sorry..." The girl whispered on impulse, wiping extra substance from her face. She immediately almost regretted her decision, knowing how ugly she must look with snot and tears on her face.

Even though she was three years his senior, she still cried like a baby.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, do you want me to get you a tissue?" Alphonse asked, putting a large hand on her shoulder.She smiled a little, feeling a little better just from his gentle gestures.

"Yes," she nodded, "...that would be nice." She turned the bathroom light off and they both silently moved to the couch and love seat in the middle of the hotel room. Alphonse gave her the small box of tissues and sat across from her on the couch. He didn't turn on the lamp, making sure as to not wake his brother just a few yards from them. Reagann gently dabbed at her stinging face and getting rid of extra moisture from there and her nose.

"I'm sorry you have to baby-sit me. I'm older than both of ya'll and all I do is whine and cry like a huge baby." Reagann laughed a little, her voice cracking here and there. 

"I don't feel like I'm baby-sitting at all. And you're not a baby, I promise. Bother will still cry sometimes, even though he doesn't like to admit he does." He gestured by nodding his helmet in the direction of the snoring, blond-headed figure.

Reagann looked in the same direction, watching him sleep soundly, something she hadn't been to accomplish these few days.

"I know, but Edward has every right to cry. You and him both do, but all I do is sit around and mope over stupid shit." The girl felt her eyes prick with tears again, "What the fuck do I have to be sad for?"

There was a moment of silence before Alphonse replied, "I think...that what you are feeling right now is completely justifiable. If it really causes you that much pain, then it's not stupid stuff." His body clanked as he bowed down slightly to meet her gaze with his red orbs, "I know that you might feel alone right now, but I promise Brother and I are here for you. You're our friend, too. If you ever feel like this again I know that we will do our best to make you feel better." 

He didn't have a face, but Reagann could still feel a sweet smile from his words. She smiled, suddenly feeling that the whole moment was kind of cheesy, but his words cheered her up a little nonetheless. 

"Yeah....I guess that's true..." The girl dabbed the last of her tears away with a tissue that she had been holding. She took a deep breath, blowing some of her messy blonde hair out of her face, feeling a small weight being lifted for a time being. 

"I honestly don't regret being here at all, but I think it was just the overwhelming feeling of actually and truly not actually knowing anyone here, y'know?" Alphonse nodded. She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, "It gave me a feeling of isolation...I was also thinking about how I got hurt trying to deflect that bullet from Edward, and how pissed he was..." She ran her slim fingers down the scar on her shoulder, recalling a horrible pain that she had never felt before and almost blacking out from shock.

Alphonse scraped the metal on the back of his neck with his fingers, a sheepish gesture he had a habit of making. His hallow body rang with a nervous laughter, "Ha ha, yeah...But I think he was just really scared that you were hurt, not like that means he had the right to be a little harsh."

"I still feel like shit though, I feel like I really held you guys back and-" She stopped before she could finish, hearing sheets shift and disgruntled grumbling from Edward. Her hair bounced as she looked back at the clock on the wall that read 3:30 am.

"Fuck," She cursed softly,"I should probably get back to bed so that I can get up when your brother does." Her toes lightly padded on the wood floor as she stood up. "I really liked this talk though...Thanks." Looking back at the armored figure on the love seat, she grinned again.

Alphonse stayed where he was, deciding not to make any more noise by himself, "It's no problem, I'm glad you decided to talk to me, too."

Before Reagann left Alphonse to his own devices, she turned back, "Oh yeah, if you ever feel bad, too. You can come talk to me if you want. I can stay up with you one of these nights as well." She offered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. 

Alphonse's red orbs widened a little bit, taken back more so by her request. Finally, he nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

The lanky teen gave him smile and replied with a 'no problem' before finally making it back to bed and falling into a dreamless sleep, something that she had missed since she had found herself on this bizarre adventure with the Elric Brothers.


End file.
